The Engineering Core will provide software engineering, software quality control, and software integration to the computational software providers in other subprojects. This Core will also interface with the driving biological project (DBP) customers to assure that their requirements are met and to provide application software to meet their needs. Core 2 will leverage the rich set of existing software in the National Alliance for Medical Image Computing (NAMIC) and create new software and interfaces to meet the evolving needs of the NAMIC Cores. Each member of Core 2 brings a suite of software components and technology with proven application to biomedical problems (Figure 2-1). These software components will be integrated and expanded to accommodate the challenges posed by the customers.